The Offering
by BrittneyRose
Summary: Dean and Sam incounter a group of gargoyles looking for an offering while stuck on a subway car underground with passengers.
1. Chapter 1

**The Offering**

I sadly enough don't own anything really. Well Dean and Sam at least. The others I made up.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The boy sat in the last car that wizzed through in the subway. Taking a seat he watched several other people take a seat along the last cart. There was an old man who was busy reading a newspaper, a girl chatting softly on her cell phone, a mother and her two rowdy children, and a muscular looking man in his early twenties. Before the doors completly closed, two men rushed inside looking around. One was slightly shorter than the other one with short gelled dirty blonde hair he had a large duffle bag that looked like it was filled to the max of whatever was in it. The other one was taller and had longer darker hair. He looked concered about something and took a seat in front of the boy who was accompanied by the shorter man.

The shorter one began to talk in a whisper. 'What makes you think that it's gunna show up here?'

The taller one looked at him to reply. 'C'mon Dean. This place is dark and empty besides the trains that rush through. It should be a perfect breeding ground for them.'

The man, Dean, snorted. 'And if we're wrong?'

'I doubt it. They need an offering tonight or they're going to suffer until the next time comes up'  
The boy sat there listening to the conversation. He always was taught that it was rude to listen to peoples conversation, but it was a conversation that wasn't easy to ignore. These people sounded like freaks in his opinion, but it didn't matter seeing how he had seen plenty of freaks on the streets of New York, heck even his parents were freaks, but he just got used to it after a while.

The train rattled on and Dean and the taller man who he had yet to learn the name of yet continued to talk. 'Well, the offering needs to be a criminal right?' Dean asked looking around. 'These people don't really look like they've done much. I mean how could a gargoyle know what they've done when they live in the tunnels?'

The boy raised his eyebrows. Gargoyles? These guys had to be on crack or something.

'They're tricky. They can smell it and sense it off of you.'

'Well it's a good thing we took a shower.' Dean joked.

'That's not funny, Dean. It could just as easily take one of us. We need to be careful.'

'Sam, with all the misery you give off, I'm sure your stench will definatly drive these things off. And what are we waiting for anyways? We really can't just jump off this train.'

The boy really started to hear too much. He had to say something -or at least laugh in their faces.

'Are you guys serious.' He finally said.

Sam and Dean abruptly stopped what they were talking about and turned around.

'Dude!' Dean whispered to him sharply. 'Manners?'

The boy sank in his seat. 'Sorry.'

'What's your name?' Sam asked with a smile.

'My names Devon. Are you guys seriously serious? Gargoyles? Or are you all drugged out and feeling the aftermath of it or something?'

Dean rolled his eyes. 'Great a 10 year old thinks we're druggies. Well college boy, why don't you explain it to him.' He said nudging Sam.

'Hey man I'm like 17 okay? And yeah if were on the express way to hell, then I'd kinda like to know.' Devon said glaring at Dean.  
He could tell Dean already didn't like him. Although he tried to act like he could care less, Devon would feel a lot better if he didn't hate him.

Sam raised his eyebrows and tried to hold in a chuckle. This kid reminded him of Dean already.

'Soo, what's about to happen here.' Devon said out loud. Dean shushed him and gave him a try-not-to-tell-everyone-on-the-train-look.

'Uh well, nothing maybe.' Sam began.

'But not technically. Technically, we all could be riding to our slow and painful deaths but hey- tutor girl here knows more than me'  
Sam smacked Dean on the head. 'Dude, try not to look on the bright side huh?' He said sarcastically.  
Dean huffed and turned around leaving Sam to explain what was going on. Sam just opened and closed his mouth several times and sat there Devon just raised his eyebrows and got closer to Sam. 'Yes..?' Devon said really wanting to know what the hell was going to take place.

'Okay well we..uh, well hunt.' Sam began. Devon just raised his eyebows higher as to keep Sam going.  
'Like not your regular, everyday, Elmer Fud, Bugs Bunny type hunt you dig?' Dean said glancing over his shoulder.  
'Right, in a sense.' Sam interjected. 'Ghosts, the paranormal. Right now, that would be a gargoyle.' Sam said lightly with a smile.

They sat there in silence as they passed through another tunnel.  
'So this train ride isn't your average train ride huh?' Dean asked. 'I mean, how long have we actually been on this? I'd love for this gargoyle to come and attack us already.'

'Dean!' Sam shushed him. Sam looked at Devon and smiled 'Don't worry, most likely nothing will happen-'

But Sam was cut short as the train lurched forward knocking everyone out of their seats.

Devon looked up as the lights flickered and people fell onto the floor screaming. 'Sam!' He yelled trying to find where both brothers were. The there was a loud noise of metal spliting and more people screamed. The lights flickered back on and the train slowly came to a stop.

Devon looked up from his seat and examined what had just taken place. He shakily rose to his feet and looked towards the other end of the train. To his surprise, he could see the rest of the train rolling perfectly down the tunnel as if the cart they were in was never attatched to the other carts. The people he had seen before were all get up from the ground on which they had roughly fallen on. Sam was helping Dean up who pulled his arm away roughly. Sam just simple rolled his eyes and turned to Devon.

Just as he was about to say something, a loud shreek inturupted him. Everyone turned to face a girl who was on the cell phone earlier.  
She was crouched down backing up from the window she was looking out of.

'What. The HELL. Is That?' She cried pointing out the window. Everyone slowly got closer also peering out into the darkness.

Dean and Sam pushed pass the rest of the people and went the closest to the window. Outside, in the darkness a figure could be hardly made out. But what stood out were a pair of yellow eyes. It also came closer to the window as if it was examining everyone on the train. Devon stepped closer to get a better view at the creature.

'Gargoyle.' Dean and Sam whispered to eachother which didn't stop everyone else to hear what they were saying. 'Are you guys insane'  
The girl yelled with a had on her hip. They both just looked at her as if SHE was the crazy one.

'What do we do?' Asked Sam not taking his eyes off of the gargoyle. 'Kill it, Sam. That's what we do.' Dean replied. 'It's just sitting there.' Sam continued. 'I bet you it's trying to find a sacrifice, you know? Needs to sense everyone.' Dean thoguht out loud.

Dean looked closer to out the window and tried to study the gargoyle. Surprisingly, out of all the creatures and demons Dean had battled throughout all of his life, he had never hunted a gargoyle. Dean was so tranced by the gargoyles eyes and lost in thought, that he did even realize that it was reaching out to him. Sam saw this and grabbed Dean pulling him away from the window. Dean blinked wildly trying to come out of the trance. Then a deafaning cry called out from the gargoyle and it smashed through the window.

Time went slow as everyone tried to run for cover. People were screaming and running to sheild themselves from the beast and flying glass.  
Sam ran and threw himself down along with Dean and Devon. Dean crouched down and rushed for his duffle bag. The gargolye was flying around frantically hitting the walls and the lights getting more angry by the second. Dean unzipped his bag and pulled out a sniper and shot up.

The gargolye stopped and looked at him menacingly. Dean stood straight up and pointed the sniper directly at the gargoyle. Without a moment to loose, he fired two shots at the beast who cried out loudly and fell to the ground in a heap. But only for a moment as it shot back up again and flew out of the window from which it came. It could be herd yelling out all the way down the tunnel as it swiftly flew back to where it came from.

The train became silent once again. Everyone was staring blankly out the window and at Dean who now slumped down into a seat and sighed.  
All Dean could think about was what had just happened. He had a job, assigned by his father years ago. A job in which Dean was sworn to protect anybody who needed protection from any spirit, demon, or creature in which no sane person would think of believing of. And in this very instant, Dean swore to do all in his power to protect all these people on the train from whatever was about to go down.

* * *

Yay! My first chapter done to my first story. I'm working on my next chapter right now! I just need to know if you like it so review please 


	2. Chapter 2

**The Offering**

No, I do not own Dean or Sam. Yet. Ok yes! Chapter 2! Thank you to the people I got reviews from, it really motavaites me  
So yeah on with my story.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

'What the HELL was that?' The girl with the cell phone yelled to Dean. Caos moved throughout the subway car. The two children cried into their mother, the old man and the muscled man were yelling back and forth to each other for some unknown reason and clearly.  
Dean didn't give a crap.

Sam looked at Dean as he helped Devon off the ground. He looked tired and sluggish. Not like his normal wise cracking, pain in the ass old Dean. People continued to yell and before long, Sam began to get angry.

'Everyone please, just SHUT THE HELL UP!' Sam screamed. And like yelling like a mad man always does, they were all quiet. The old man walked over to Sam and pointed his cane into his chest. Sam easily towered over him by about half a foot but that didn't intimidate the man.

'Young man, if you or your friends here don't tell us what's going on, then we'll all just as easily be killed apparently along with your spiky haired friend.' He said poiting towards Dean.

'He's not going to die!' Sam spat. He paused for several seconds looking around at everyone who looked back at him. He rubbed his forehead with his hand. 'You are definatly going to think we're insane after I tell you this.' he said glancing up.

'Try us.' Said the cell phone girl rather rudely. Too rudely for Deans likeing.

'Okay..fine. That thing there, it was a gargoyle. My names Sam and that's my brother Dean. We hunt things. Like ghostsly type things.'

'Yeah, not Bambi or his little woodland friends kinda hunting.' Dean added quickly. Devon laughed at Deans second comment he had made on explaining the kind of hunting he and his brother did.

'Supernatural things. Such as the gargoyle that just came in here. There are more of them. And they're looking for an offering which is going to be one of us. But not unless we can stop it.'

'So some monster is gunna come in here and take us?' The mother of the two children asked.

'Not if we arm ourselves and hunt them down.' Sam tried to put some hope into the people.

'We're like sitting ducks then.' The muscled man said. 'Waiting to be picked off one by one.'

'No. They only want one. So the rest of us will be fine.' Dean said making everyone uneasy.

'And how go you know it won't be you?' Said the cell phone girl with her hand on her hip. Dean looked up at her. 'Do you have a name other than the most annoying person to be stuck on a subway car with so i can jot it down in my book.' he finished with a smile. 'The names Stacie. And I know I'd watch my back if I were you _Dean_. You shot it, it's pretty pissed off at you if you ask me.'

'Well it's a good thing I didn't ask you then right?' Dean leaned up against the chair and put his hands behind his head. Sam looked at him. Something wasn't right with Dean.  
He looked paler and his eyes were becoming bloodshot. 'So. anybody else have a name?' Dean asked looking around. 'Or would you rather keep the names I'm thinking for you my "book"? 'Cause you're all really important to me.' He finished with his ever popular smile.

The muscled man spoke up first, 'Uh, my names Rider.'

Sam nodded in a polite way unlike Dean who shrugged him off and went on listening to the next passenger; the mother and her two kids.

'Well this is Toby and Tasha,' said the mother motioning to her children. 'And my names Margret.'

Sam looked at the old man who was still staring at him. 'Name's Harrison Robertson.' Shaking Sams' hand rather roughly. Rider spole up motioning with a nod to the back of the car. 'What about the rat stealing the stuff from your bag? What's his name?'

Devon quickly realized that everyone was watching him as he stuffed what looked like a broken cd player into his sweatshirt.

Dean looked back and was infuriated. 'Little man, I'm getting so sick of you already!' He yelled and got up to leap at him. Sam was already at his side when Dean stumbled and lost his balance almost knocking both himself and Sam onto the floor. 'Man, Dean, are you alright? You look like crap.'

Dean shook his head trying to clear his fogged up vision. 'S-Sam ..?' Dean started to become disorientated. 'Dean? Dean what's wrong?' Sam began to get worried. They had never been up against a gargoyle so he had no clue what would happen to any of them. Even though Dean had no clue either, he would feel much better if Dean was there to help him defend the people in the car with them.

In Dean's mind, he could hear himself screaming for him to stay awake. But it was almost impossible. In addition to him screaming to himself, he could hear other screams as well. Not even screams, screeching! The gargoyles were in his head, driving him crazy! 'Ahhh Sammy!' He yelled pleading for the noise to stop. 'DEAN! DEAN! C'mon man what's going on!' Sam felt utterly helpless. There was nothing to do when he didn't even know what the heck was going on.

Devon looked silently. This was definatly his fault, he thought. If he hadn't gotten Dean so mad- for about the 3rd time- he wouldn't be in his brother's arms screaming in pain.

'Do something, Sam!' Stacie cried. As much as she began to hate Dean, seeing someone go through this much pain wasn't normal. 'There's nothing he can do!' Rider yelled back at Stacie.  
Rider also thought the same thing about Dean, although, he never hated him. He had seen worse people go through less pain then what Dean looked like he was going through.

Suddenly the screeching in Dean's head stopped. He let out a sigh of relief and let a laugh come out. He wasn't dead nor did his head explode into a million pieces. Sam stared at him blankly. 'D-Dean? You okay'  
'Oh man. I thought I was dying.' Dean chuckled. Everyone let out a sigh of relief. 'You look like you died, Dean.' Margret said pointing at him lightly.

He really did look like he had just died. His hair had turned lighter, his eyes were icyer and bluer and it looked like in a matter of five minutes that he lost 10 pounds.  
'Dean,' Sam began listening to his own voice tremble. 'W-What just happened?'

'I don't know Sammy. But I don't feel right.' Dean tried to explain as Sam and Harrison helped him to his feet. 'And when did you grow 2 feet?' Dean asked perplexly.

'What?'

'I mean, dad said you'd hit your growth spurt by like 16 but I didn't expect it to start when you were 14.' Dean continued.

'14?' Sam asked. Now he was the one perplexed. Why did Dean think he was 14? Was it some kind of joke?

'Dean?' Sam began.

'Yeah Sammy?'

'How old do you think you are?'

'Well I don't have to think, I _Know_ I'm 18. And do you mind telling me where we are anyways?'

**To Be Continued ... **

* * *

Ooooh man. Ok yeah .. so I kind of drabbled on so I don't know how you'll feel about it. But hey, it's my first story just send me some pointers or whatever, I can take it. New chapter probably later today; it's like 12:00 in the AM so yeah you;ll be getting a chapter 3 .. so uhh goo goo & hit the little 'Submit a Review' button. It'll be peachy :) 


	3. Chapter 3

**The Offering**

Disclaimer: Still not owning either one of them ..

* * *

**Chapter 3**

'He's joking right?' Devon said pointing at Dean. 'Please tell me he's joking.' Dean looked right at Devon and grinned. 'Who are you?' He asked Devon walking right up to him so that they were face to face. 'D-Devon. You already met me.'

'Really?'

Devon nodded.

'Oookay. Sam is this a joke or something?' Dean asked looking in Sam's direction who ran his hands through his hair. 'Dean, we're hunting a gargoyle. What do you know about them?' Sam had no time to explain anything to Dean. It was tell the whole long story, or not have your brother and the subway passengers eaten by the gargoyles.

'Gargoyles? Uhh well, they don't come up from their tunnels or where ever they nest, they wait for their prey to come to them. Dad said that they need an offering-'

'Right, we know all this stuff already. YOU told us.' Stacie spoke up. Dean and Sam both looked at her with snarled expressions. 'They need an offering or their doomed for a decade or whatever. Sometimes more than one if they need-'

'What!' Margret cried holding her children closer to her. 'I thought you said only one Sam?'

Dean turned around to calm her down. 'I'm not sayin' it's gunna happen. I mean, we might not even be in trouble.'

'No, no.' Stacie said almost laughing. 'We're in trouble. If you don't remember, you just shot one right out of this car.'

Dean raised his eyebrows. He was so confused right now, he just found out that they were going to be offered to some "higher calling" to the gargoyles and that he had just shot one of the bounty hunters. 'Sammy, can I talk to you for a minute?' He called out to Sam as he grabbed his arm and pulled him to the farthest corner from everybody. 'So they no that someone's going to be infected right?' Dean asked quietly. 'What?' Sam asked. 'Yeah, they pick the person they want and start to drain them of their life. Dad told us Sammy, why do you always forget.'

'Well Dean, you're the one forgetting your age and before, you didn't even know how to deal with a gargoyle. Now how the hell do you all of a sudden remember all this stuff dad told you.'

Then it dawned on him. Dean was the "chosen one." The one who was getting the life drained out of him. The one who Sam couldn't live without. Dean rolled his eyes, 'Sammy you wanna stop acting so weird? I have no clue what your talking abo- AHH!' Dean fell to his knees hearing a loud screeching noise as he had herd not so long ago. 'Dean!' Sam yelled alsp falling down trying to catch Dean. Everyone turned and looked towards Dean and Sam. Rider and Harrison ran over to help Sam control Dean who was now flipping around like a fish out of water. 'What's going on!' Rider tried to yell over the already screaming Dean. But Dean couldn't hear any of their shouting. All he could hear was the annoying, ear-splitting sound of the gargoyles shreeking.

Darkness was overwhelming him by the second. And Dean didn't really care. He knew he should fight it and help Sammy, but what good was he to him if this kept happening. Slowly, he slipped into the darkness which he felt welcomed him with open arms. Sam cried out and held Dean in a hug. He had stopped screaming and suddenly went limp in Sams arms. 'No. No, no, no, no, no! This can't be happening!'

Sam closed his eyes and thought for a while. There was nothing that he could do. Dean- the younger Dean- knew how to defeat the gargoyles. And he had passed out before he could tell him what to do.  
He opened his eyes quickly when he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. Looking up he saw Margret with a sympathetic look on his face. 'Let's lie him down, Sam.' Sam took a deep breath and nodded. Soon, Dean was lying on a bed of jackets and a pillow made from Devons backpack.

Devon got up from sitting next to Dean and walked over to Sam who was sitting next to the window that had been shattered by the gargoyle with a shot gun. Devon felt bad for Sam. He understood that Dean was probably the only person Sam had and if anything happened to him, he would be devastated. Devon grabbed a shot gun and sat next to Sam. 'You alright?' Devon asked Sam. Sam nodded. 'Yeah. After this little train ride, I'll be great.' Devon smiled. 'We'll be ok.' He said trying to assure Sam. 'I hope so.' Sam replied back.

They sat talking in whispers as everyone on the train did. No one noticed, or even herd the pack of gargoyles looking through and crawling on the car waiting to gather their bounty.

**To Be Continued...**

**

* * *

**I don't like this chapter at all. But I wanted to give you something. Review. Laugh. Whatever **  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Offering**

Still not owning Sam or Dean .. or their dad but anyways ..

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Sam and Devon continued to sit near the open window with shot guns lying across their laps speaking in hushed voices. The others present on the car were seated in the middle of it huddled closely together also talking in whispers. Dean lay near the on of the ends or the car on top of jackets and using Devons backpack as a pillow. He could hear the hushed voices and desprately tried to come back into consciousness. Focousing on Sams voice he tried to wake him self up, his mind screaming at him to do so. What was happening to him? He couldn't remember getting on a train or shooting some gargoyle. Hell, he didn't even remember their father telling him about going on a hunt himself. And their father would NEVER make them go on a hunt themselves. Right? He also was confused about the fact that Sam had asked him his age. And then have everyone think he was insane when he told how old he "thought" he was. He knew he was 18. But then why did Sam look like he was in his 20's?

Dean tried to call out to Sam but all that came out was soft moaning. Sam, with his hunter senses herd Dean loud and clear. No one else even herd it, and they were closer. Sam walked over hurridly to Dean and put his hand on his shoulder.

'Dean? C'mon man, follow my voice.' Sam began shaking Dean ever so slightly. Dean murmured something again that Sam couldn't really understand.

'What?' Sam asked knowing Dean was probably fully aware of his surrounding but just couldn't quiet come to yet.

'Head..hurts like a bitch.' Dean replied squinting his eyes to allow only a little of the light flow in. Sam sighed and let a laugh escape his mouth. Devon came over leaving his shot gun on the seat.

'He okay?' Devon asked when Sam had fully helped Dean into a sitting position. Sam looked to Dean to answer the question. Dean nodded. 'Never better.' And gave a light smile.

'Dean,' Sam began trying to get as much information out of Dean as he could. He didn't know if he would have another attack like he had twice already before. 'We need to know more about the gargoyles. How do we stop them?'

'How am I supposed to know? I-I forget.' Dean answered.

'Dean, you were just telling us that you knew how to stop them. What're you hiding?'

Dean shrugged and opened his mouth as if he was going to say something but just thought.

But Dean had remembered it. They indeed HAD fought a gargoyle before. Sam was only 11 which made Dean 15 and already a perfect little soldier. Their father had given only Dean a gun because Sam had gotten made at his father and refused to participate in the hunt.

'Fine Sam,' his father had said turning to face him in the back seat of the Impala. 'Don't help me, or you brother. 'John had put an emphazise on 'brother' knowing that it would strike a nerve. Sam only sat there and crossed his arms. John huffed and slammed the door to the Impala when he got out.

'C'mon dad! When this baby is mine I don't want the doors to be pieces of crap!' Dean yelled. All Dean could think about was hunting, hunting, hunting, and the Impala. Sam was somewhere in that group of what Dean cared about, but at Deans age, Sam hardly believed that. Dean looked back at Sam and smiled.

'Don't worry, Sammy. I'll be ok. We'll be out soon.' And with that, Dean got out of the car and ran to catch up with their dad who was jumping the fence to get into the subway. Sam was left alone in the empty subway parking lot.

Dean took one glance back over to the car and gave a thumbs up to Sam before their dad shouted for him to hurry up. Sam waited in the car alone until sunrise. He was worried sick about his dad and Dean.  
But if asked to answer truthfully, Sam would have said he was more worried about Dean.

Finally they came out and Sam ran out of the car in a flash. Their father had a few scratches and had a deep gash in his forehead. Dean on the other hand was being carried by their father clenching his teeth and holding onto John tightly with his right arm. The other lay bloody and limp across his lap.

'What happen?' Sam asked his heart starting to race.

'In the car Sammy, now!' Their dad ordered and Sam immediatly did what he was told.

Instead of putting Dean in the front of the car where he always sat, he placed him lying down in back with his head near Sam.

'It's okay Sammy,' John said with a comforting smile. 'take care of him for now.' He had obviously forgiven him for not wanting to help them with this hunt and only cared about the health of his oldest son now.

Dean open his eyes and saw Sam. He smiled at him and tried to say something, but nothing was coming out. Sam grabbed him hand and squeezed it in a way to comfort Dean but mostly himself.

'What happend?' Sam asked in the open wanting anybody to tell him.

Dean looked away obviously not wanting to say. Sam thought maybe he was embarassed about it, the fact that he couldn't take care of himself from something out of the ordinary. Dean would never let his tough guy image be changed in anyway. Already at 15 he had to let everyone know he was just as tough as his father who was many years older than him.

'We had to burn their nesting ground.' Their father began. 'Everything started to burn a little too fast for comfort and we got lost in the smoke. I found Dean sitting on the side of the tracks to the entrance.'

'But I shot one of the bastards in the head.' Dean said showing pride in it. 'Though knowing my luck it barely even flinched. The thing grabbed my arm and flew me into a wall.' Dean said with a cough. That cough turned into another cough which turned into a coughing fit. Their dad fished around the front seat to find a water bottle that was slightly full. 'Give him this, Sam.' He ordered not taking his eyes off the road for a moment. He was driving way over the speed limit. As far away from the fire and the gargoyles he could, he would bring his boys.

Sam gave the water bottle to Dean who drank the rest of the bottle all in one gulp. A loopy grin spread across his face as he smelled the bottle. 'Dad, I don't think thiswas my water bottle.' He said tossing it to his father.  
It landed in his lap and he too picked it up and smelled it. 'Sorry, Dean.' He said not even realizing that an apology escaped his lips. Sam raised his eyebrows and looked at Dean. 'Vodka.' Sam smiled and laughed at Dean.

He wasn't going to be in so much pain if any. Dean eyes began to flutter and he began to moan. 'Dean? Dean, you're gunna be okay, just stay awake!' John shouted. 'Sammy, do something!' He demanded of Sam. Sam was in shock. His father didn't even know what to do. 'Hey, Dean?' Sam said quietly squeezing his hand tighter. Deans eyes shot open. 'Hi there, Beautiful.' Dean said smiling. Sam laughed. 'Just stay with us, me okay.' Dean was more determined to stay awake for Sam, but he just couldn't do it. Not even for Sam. Dean smiled at Sam and gave him thumbs up before he closed his eyes and muttered a simple 'sorry' to Sam.

'Dean? Dean!' Sam yelled tapping on Deans face who had now slipped into unconsiousness. Their father tore his eyes from the road and glanced back at his two boys. He reached his hand back and started to shake Dean. 'C'mon son'  
He yelled even tapping on Deans broken arm. They swerved into the next lane onto oncoming traffic. 'Dad!' Sam yelled pointing to the semi that was about to hit them. 'Holy-' He swerved back onto the lane and off onto the side of the road as the semi blared its horn. John abruptly braked and almost flung himself to the back of the car.

Deans pulse was slow if there was one at all. 'He needs to go to a hospital.' Sam began. 'No! He doesn't Sam we can take care of him right here.' Sam rolled his eyes, and just held Deans hand as their dad began to fix him up. Sam closed his eyes listening to his dad call Deans name to wake him up.

'C'mon Dean, stay with us. Dean. Dean'

'Dean? Dean?' Sam said snapping Dean out of his little, and unwanted flashback.

'Huh?'

'What are you not telling me?'

Dean sighed. 'I remeber. It all. I know how to beat them.'

**To Be Continued...**

**

* * *

**Ok that took a while for me to get on this chapter .. sorry about that. But Read and Review. I'm leaving on Thursday, but I think I'm gunna get on this and finish my first story before I leave:)


	5. Chapter 5

**The Offering**

Don't own nothin' :(

Not even a little bit of Dean. **  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

'Burn the nest?' Stacie said raising her eyebrows. 'And who do you expect to do this?'

'Well if you wanna live, it'd be a good idea not to be such a bitch about getting rid of these things.' Devon replied to Stacie who rolled her eyes and fell silent.

'So that's it then?' Rider said stepping up. 'Why don't we just go and do it then.'

Dean laughed. 'Yeah 'cause I'm sure there will only be on gargoyle and we'll all be ok once we burn it.'

'Then what do we do!' Margret yelled. 'Either way, you're saying we're screwed and that's not helpful.'

Dean was about to say something to retort back but a sudden shrieking noise filled his head once again. He kneeled down onto the ground and moaned. It was louder than before but he felt less drained. Sam ran to his side to help him up as the noise in his head continued.

'Look!' Tasha yelled, pointing at the smashed window at the other end of the car.

'Sam!' Devon yelled also seeing it too. Crawling onto the inside of the car was the gargoyle that had been perched outside of the car waiting for its right moment. Sam looked up and saw it too and paniced. He started shaking Dean hard by the shoulders. 'Stop, Dean we need your help! I need your help'  
Dean could hear Sam through the screeching in his head and soon it fadded away. He blinked a couple of times and stood up straight.

Dean turned around to see the gargoyle fly down to the ground and look directly at Dean. Everybody was silent but they all simultaniously back up as far as they could go. Dean almost fell back too when he looked closer at the gargoyle. In it's head was a bullet that looked just like it came out of a shot gun. Dean's shot gun when he was 15 years old.

'Dean do you-?'

'Shut up, Sam.'

The gargoyle yelled and grabbed the shot gun sitting on the chair where Devon had left it. 'CRAP!' Devon yelled. Sam turned around to face everyone. 'Get down!' he shouted and grabbed his shot gun. Dean quickly grabbed it and shot at the gargoyle. It hit him and lodged itself into its shoulder. The gargoyle yelled and held the shot gun copying Dean and shooting.  
Dean and Sam quickly ducked as the bullet wizzed by. It clearly missed them but went right for the rest of the passengers. It also flew passed them and shattered the glass of the window leading into the conductors station.

Dean cocked the shot gun as he got to his feet and the gargoyle mimicked his move. 'Get down.' Dean shouted behind his shoulder to the others as they ducked down. Deans shot gun rang out again and so did the gargoyles. Deans bullet lodging itself into the gargoyles stomach the gargoyle in the same spot in Harrisons'.

Harrison let out a yell and sank to the floor. Sam and Dean turned around shocked that the gargoyle had just used a shot gun to attack them. Margeret tried to help Harrison but he waws slipping away fast. Dean turned around to face the gargoyle again but was faced with the barrel of the gargoyles gun. Shocked Dean stood deathly still and sucked in his breath. Devon also saw this and got Sams attention. The sight Sam saw was almost as bad as when he had the vision of Max killing Dean not some time ago. This time, it was a gargoyle and the objection of death hung in the air.

Sam tried to calm his racing heart down. The gargoyle couldn't kill him if Dean was the sacrifice. But Sams heart soon raced up again with the thought that Dean just might be the sacrifice. The moment seemed to last forever for everyone in the car. The gargoyle just stood there hand on the trigger aimed right between Deans eyes.

'H-Hello again.' Dean said with a cheap and bitter smile. The gargoyle just screamed in his face and quickly turned the barrel of the gun to the but of the gun and smashed Dean square in the forhead. Dean stumbled back and then sank to the floor.

'DEAN!' Sam yelled as he ran to catch him but was also faced with the but of the gun and he landed on the floor face first. Sam could only faintly hear people screaming and moving around as he slowly slipped into much unwanted unconsciousness. He felt completly usless as he sensed that his older brother ws taken with the gargoyle to the nest.

* * *

Yay! Okay. RIGHT NOW I'm finishing this story. I'm going away tomrrow (tenically today) and I don't want to leave you all hanging this long. Read and Review please. 


	6. Chapter 6

**The Offering**

**

* * *

Chapter 6**

When Sam came to, he could taste the copper flavor of his blood that must have came from his throbbing nose. He slowly got up and shock his head lightly. Not such a great idea. His focus slowly came into view and he saw everyone huddled towards the end of the car. Harrison was barely breathing but wide awake. A pool of blood lay around him. Sam stumbled over to him and checked his pulse. It was barely there. Harrison looked up to him and smiled. 'It's okay, Sam. You need to go and help your brother.' Sam offered a small sad smile. 'I'm sorry.' Was all Sam could say. Harrison smiled and put his hand on Sams shoulder. 'Go.' he said as he closed his eyes. His hand fell limp off of Sams shoulder.

'Is he..?' Stacie asked softly. Sam nodded and closed his eyes. A spliting headache creeped through his skull and Sam fell onto the floor yet again. 'What the-' He was cut off as he fell into one of his oh so popular visions.

Dean was shackled to a wall and was coming in and out of consciousness. A few gargoyles were huddled near him poking him with hot pockers to keep him away. Finally out came the gargoyle that Dean had shot years before. He came face to face with him and looked right into Deans glossy eyes. Dean started to scream as white smoke started to come out of him and into the gargoyle. It stopped and Deans head fell limp onto his shoulder. The gargoyle grabbed a knife that was handed to him and held it right above Deans heart. Dean looked up and the knife barely startled him. He just held his head back and closed his eyes. Even as the knife was brought down and pierced right through his-

'NO!' Sam screamed. 'No..'

Everyone looked at him with confused expressions. Rider was about to say something when he was interupted by the sound of static. Looking around, they found the noise coming right from the conductors station. Trying to ignore his spliting headache, Sam got up and crawled through the window. It sounded like someone was talking from the radio so Sam picked up the walky-talky and spoke into it. 'H-hello?' he said as everyone else crawled into the little window. The static started up again and he herd someone talking back to Sam.

'Someone there?' Stacie asked leaning in to hear the static. Sam nodded. 'We can't hear you,' Sam began again. 'but something- something's down hear. We need help our car was ripped off the train and were stuck down here. S-someone's dead. Please send help.' Sam finished shakily. Someone was dead. He didn't want to add Dean to the mix. Sam turned to Margeret and placed the walkey-talkey in her hands. 'Keep trying to get help okay? We really need it.' He then turned to Stacie. 'Stay here too.' She nodded silently. Then he looked to Rider. 'You can stay if you want but-' Rider stopped him. 'I'm coming.' Sam smiled. Looking around he knew someone was missing. He stuck his head out the window and saw Devon sitting in a seat. Sam turned around to face them. 'Okay so you guys stay in here, you'll be safe. Rider and Devon will be with me, keep trying for help.' He orderd as he and Rider climbed out the window. Sam walked over to Devon and put a hand on his shoulder as he kneeled down to his height. 'You okay?' He asked. Devon looked at him. 'I'm so sorry.'

'For what?' Sam asked.

'Dean. I shouldn't have left the shot gun there. And now look,' Devon pointed at Harrison. 'He's gone.'

Sam shook his head. 'No, it's not your fault. Gargoyles are unpredictable. Even if you didn't leave the shot gun, Dean _would_ be gone right now and Harrison might still have been...' He trailed off.

'I need your help Devon. Can you help us?' He asked.

Devon nodded. 'Great, now we gotta go now. Dean needs us.'

* * *

Sam, Rider, and Devon made their way through the tunnels to their destination quickly and quietly. They went down more tunnels and finally found one tunnel hidden from the others. Noises could be quietly heard as they made their way to the entrance. They all looked through. 'You think this is it?' Devon asked. Sam nodded. 'Gotta be, look.' He said as he pointed down the tunnel and saw half a dozen other train cars all broken down just like they had been. 'Jesus.' Rider said looking at the cars. 'C'mon.' Sam said not flinching at the sight. All that mattered was finding Dean and getting the hell out of there.

They made their way to the entrance of the nest and stood quietly watching what was happening. In the middle of the nest lay a tower that was being lightly guarded by gargoyles. 'We gotta burn that'  
Sam said simply looking around the nest. There was Dean sitting chained to the wall just like he had seen it in his vision. His heart sped up and he saw the gargoyle which Dean had shot before on the other side of the room looking at the knife. It was Deans hunting knife. That's what he was going to use to kill Dean, which could happen at any moment.

'So..what do we do?' Devon asked holding the shot gun that Sam had given him closer to him.

Sam closed his eyes to think of a plan. 'I-I have to burn the nest and get Dean. The gargoyoles don't matter because their dead anyways after the who place burns down. Rider and Devon, you get Dean.  
You'll be less of a distraction when I try to burn them.' Rider and Devon both nodded. 'Alright.' They both said.

Sam grabbed this shot gun and hauled it over his shoulder and grabbed the gasoline and matches that he had taken from the subway car. 'Go.' Sam whispered and they all crept to their destinations.

Sam quickly climbed up the tower when the gargoyles started fighting with eachother and wasn't seen. Rider and Devon on the other hand were completly helpless when a pack of gargoyles made their way over to them and disarmed them. Sam made it to the top and saw the gargoyle coming over to Dean to finish the sacrifice. He saw the white smoke come of his and the gargoyle grab the knife. Sam began panicing and had no idea what to do. His vision was completly coming true and he wasn't about to loose his brother to anything. So he did the only thing he could think of...

'HEY! OVER HERE!' He yelled as loud as he could, which very much indeed caought the attention of ALL the gargoyles. The one that was about to kill Dean looked at him and snarled. Sams eyes widened and he quickly started dousing the tower in gasoline. The gargoyle grabbed a shot gun and aimed in at Sam who ducked and missed it, but also fell right off the tower.

Sam fell to the floor with a loud thud and groaned. The gasoline began leaking down the tower and Sam reached in his pocket to take out a match. As the gargoyle came over to Sam he stomped on his hand and the match fell out of his hands. Sams jaw tensed in the pain and felt himself being lifted up by the neck as his air supply was quickly taken from him. The gargoyle stood there and screamed in Sams face causing him to shudder slightly. Sam begna to see little black dots in front of his face and he reached into his pocket again and fingured for the match box. He quickly took one out and struck it. Sams eyes began to water and the lack of oxygen was making him feel woosy. The match sucseesfully caught on fire and Sam held it up for the gargoyle to see. He laughed lightly and threw it behind him and listened to the tower catch on fire.

The gargoyle threw Sam up against the tower but let go of him nonetheless to Sams happiness. He sucked in the air and dove away from the fire as his pant leg started to burn. He quickly put it out and ran over to Dean, Rider, and Devon. They all watched as the gargoyles began screaming and running around. Sam grabbed a shot gun and shot at the chain that connected Dean to the wall. He quickly pick up Dean who was still drained from his life and they ran out of the tunnel with one last glance.

The gargoyle who was shot in the head flew over them and landed in front of him. They all stopped and looked at him. It looked as if his hardened skin had melted off and he had no way to defend him self. It screamed at them and Devon took the shot gun and shot him directly where Dean had shot him 11 years before. It stumbled back and fell to the ground screaming until his body started to burn like all the other gargoyles that they had left in the tunnel. Dean finally opened his eyes and his chest heaved as he gasped for breath. Smoke came out of the gargoyle and transferred itself back into Deans body. 'Sammy? What the-?' He began but Sam grabbed his arm and started running for the train car where this all had happened.

They made their way back into the car and stumbled down to the ground when they herd a shot ring out. Sam looked up and saw Stacies head poking out of the window of the conductors station with one of their guns. 'Sam! Dean! Their here!' She yelled as she threw herself and the gun out the window. 'Help is coming! We got them!' She said and ran over to them. Dean got up shakily and pulled at Sams arm for leverage. Well, whatever the hell just happened,' he began. 'I don't think I wanna know.' Sam sighed a breath of relief and they sat in the train until help finally came.

* * *

When they were finally above the tunnels, Sam hid the bag of shot guns and weapons in the impalas trunck. They took Dean out on a stretcher much to his unenjoyment for a minor concussion. They wanted to bring him to the hospital to make sure he was okay. 'I already said I was this is unjustly!' He shouted at the EMT who was wheeling him out. Margeret and her kids were sitting in an ambulance along with Rider and Stacie. Sam looked around and saw Devon standing near a body bag. He walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. 'You gunna be okay, Devon?' Sam asked lightly. Devon nodded amd shuddered. 'You did good back there. You saved all of our lives'

Sam squeezed his shoulder lightly. 'I'm sure Harrison would have wanted to go and might not have made it. Don't keep blamming yourself. That's not a way to live.' Devon nodded. 'Thanks, Sam.' Sam smiled. 'Where do you go now'  
Devon asked looking at him. 'Well Deans going to the hospital now, but then we just go to help other people like you guys down in the tunnel.' 'I most certainly am NOT going to the hospital Sammy boy.' Dean said walking on over to the two of them. 'We have road to haul. I'm getting the hell outta this place.' And threw the keys to Sam. 'But my head will like it a lot better if you drive. And my baby doesn't need to see me like this.' Sam rolled his eyes.

'See ya.' Devon said with a smile. 'And thanks.' Sam and Dean nodded and turned to walk to the car. 'Ya know, Dean, that kid reminds me a lot of you.' Dean got into the passenger side. 'Really now?' he asked as they settled themselves in the car. Sam nodded. 'Yep.' Dean shook his head. 'Whatever.' They were quiet for a moment and Sam turned to Dean. 'So do you know why you don't remember the gargoyles?' Sam asked wanting to know. 'I mean I don't because I didn't go on the hunt but you-' 'Sam I think I might not remember it for a reason. Now why would I want to relive it?' Dean inturrupted. Sam sighed. 'Never mind.' 'That's right.'

Suddenly there was a knock at the window. Sam rolled it down as he identified the person as Devon. 'Hey.' He said with a smile. 'Okay don't hate me alright?' 'Why?' Sam asked with a slight laugh. Devon went into his jacket and pulled out a journal. Their dad's journal. Sam frowned a little and Dean almost exploded. When Dean went to say something, Sam elbowed him and smiled to Devon. 'I was the right thing to return it. Thanks.' Devon smiled a little. 'I'm sorry.' He said looking at Dean. Sam looked at Dean and raised his eyebrows. 'Alright, it's okay Devon. Thanks for returning it.' Devon smiled and waved as he ran in the other direction. They waved back and Sam looked back at Dean. 'You know what'  
Sam said with a smile. 'No,' Dean said. 'And I really don't care too much either.' 'He doesn't remind me of you at all. He says 'sorry' can you believe it?' Sam laughed and started the car. The music turned on blasting Metallica out of the speakers.  
Sam quickly turned it off and looked at Dean wide eyed. 'Sorry.' Dean mimicked with a smirk.

'Jerk.' Sam said simply driving off as the sun began to rise.

'Bitch.' Dean retorted.

**The End.**

**

* * *

**Oh my gosh! I'm so happy! I finally finished! When I come back in like 2 weeks, I'm definatly going to start a new story! This was awsome. I loved the reviews and everything! Thank you so much to the people that did review. It meant a lot being my first story and all. Well keep on reviewing and tell me how you liked the story please. Any idea for my next one? Hmm I have to think.

THANK YOU!


End file.
